Another Cinderella Story
by seximadi
Summary: Mary and Joey are going to Manhattan to live together while Mary goes to school.  Along the way things get M rated.


Chapter 1

*No Lemon*

(In this chapter at least…)

M.P.O.V.

It is the last period of the school day and I am counting down the seconds until I can see Joey. I jumped out of my class as the bell rung, just like every other kid because it was the last day until summer. I headed towards my locker, where he meets me every day. I got to my locker and Joey was already there. I saw his ocean blue eyes looking down my body as I approached him. When I got to him, he held out his arms and hugged me. I gave him a little peck and got into my locker. It was out 6 month anniversary and he told me we were going somewhere special tonight. When we got to my house, he told me to get dressed up. He waited in the driveway so he wouldn't have to confront Domifreak. When I got back to his car, he was standing next to it wanting. His eyes were scanning my body as he told me I look beautiful. I was wearing a tight blue dress that was cut off far above my knee. It had a ruffled neck line and a belt under it. We got into his car and drove to his house.

We pulled up to his huge house that he lives alone in. He brought me inside and I went to the couch as he went upstairs to get changed. When he came down from his room, he was buttoning up his white long sleeve tee shirt. He told me it is not polite to stare, when I realized I was staring at his toned chest. I laughed and he kissed me. I could feel his muscle-filled biceps rap around me. He picked me up (wedding style) and brought me upstairs. He placed me on his bed and got next to me. I asked him where we were going later and he told me it was a secret. He got on top of me and we started making out.

I felt us going up more stairs as he told me to close my eyes. I felt the warm air hit my face and I knew we were outside. I opened my eyes a little to see where we were. I found out we were on his roof deck. He told me I could open my eyes as I made a gasping sound. I now could see a table set and a waiter waiting at the table. There was soft music playing when he sat me down in the chair. He sat down next to me. The waiter asked if we would like our dinner now or later. Joey looked at me as he said later. I was getting lost in his blue eyes as he asked me to dance.

I took his hand and got up. We just felt the music and moved as one just like every other time we dance. We danced for awhile, but we sat down and talked. Joey reached in his pocket as he got out a box. There were many thoughts in my head. He opened the box and I noticed it was an open heart necklace. I kissed him and thanked him. I reached in my purse and gave him a luxurious watch, since his was nearly in pieces. He thanked me and kissed me back. He told me he has important news. I begged for him to tell me. He finally said he is coming to Manhattan with me. I asked him how and why. He gave me a slanted smile as he told me. I found out that he was going to record a new album and he was going to do this in Manhattan. I smiled at him and told him that I loved him. He then started to speak again. He told me he bought us a huge house to live in. It was right across the street from my school. He showed me a picture of it and I loved it. I told him it was way too big of a house and he just laughed and said "What's my name?"

I replied "Joey Parker" he laughed and kissed me. We ate lobsters that night. Then, we went over to the swing bench that was on the roof and snuggled on it. We started making out when he started putting his hand up my shirt. I quickly stopped him and asked him what he was doing. He stopped himself before he got too far. I quickly pulled away from his kiss and looked at him. He gave me a stare and told me he didn't want it right now and that we shouldn't do things like that right now.

We went back down stairs and he guided me to his room as he said he was tired. He got in his bed as I stood there just watching him. He asked me if I was going to join him and I guess his blue eyes just pulled me in. He gave me one of his shirts to change into and I went to his large bathroom and changed. I came back in and he was lying in bed with only boxers on. He didn't have blankets on him and I was in love. I got next to him and placed my head in the crease of his neck. He told me that I was very tempting as I was but right now I was making him crazy.


End file.
